<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No place to hide 無處可藏 by jls20011425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211309">No place to hide 無處可藏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425'>jls20011425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>紐特以為他逃得掉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No place to hide 無處可藏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720272">No place to hide</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami">Nami</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>授權：</p><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　紐特以為他是安全的——至少今晚如此。他已經採取了一切必要的預防措施，確保他小小的藏身處不會被發現。首先，沒有人知道紐特在中國北方，靠近中國火球龍的棲息地，有個藏身之所。藏在這裡很危險。中國火球最愛人類大餐，無論紐特和鐵肚皮相處過多久，他知道他無法從火球龍手上逃走。</p><p>　　這也是紐特決定藏在這裡的另一個原因。所有有腦子的人都會以為紐特已經跑回英國找哥哥，而不是去一個他被殺了都沒人知道的地方。</p><p>　　紐特嘆了口氣，從箱子裡爬出來，回到那個又小又黑的房間。他的藏身處是建在山邊的一間木屋。從外面看，是幾棵樹塌了下來，被丟在那裡，慢慢腐爛。周圍這種狀態的樹更多。火球龍經常用它們撓癢，有時會毀掉一兩棟。來這裡之前，紐特甚至不知道他的小木屋還在不在，但與此同時，他也沒得選逃去哪兒。</p><p>　　確保箱子妥善關好後，紐特用魔杖指著剩餘的床，修補好，把枕頭和羽絨被變得格外舒適柔軟。正常他不會在這種事情上浪費精力，但事情遠非正常。如果他想有力氣逃得更遠，他至少需要在舒適的地方呆上一晚，讓傷處痊癒一點。</p><p>　　紐特懷疑自己的皮膚還有沒有哪怕一寸是沒有瘀傷和割痕的。他幾乎動都動不了。他看起來一定很可憐，當紐特進入手提箱時，嗅嗅甚至沒有試圖逃跑，而是依偎在紐特肩膀上。在他查看箱子，檢查所有動物是否安全時，牠的溫暖和嘰嘰喳喳給了紐特力量。每當紐特找到空的棲息地，嗅嗅就舔一下紐特的臉頰。幾乎所有都是空的，除了嗅嗅和一隻小小的護樹羅鍋。紐特耗盡全力才沒有哭出來。他所有動物，所有朋友，都沒了，大部份棲息地都被破壞了。太過份了。</p><p>　　紐特用在抽屜裡找到的舊食物餵了嗅嗅和護樹羅鍋，承諾很快會給他們吃更好的。他覺得自己像個膽小鬼，但他不得不在崩潰前離開手提箱。</p><p>　　終於，似乎過了幾個世紀了，紐特自己坐了下來，而不是被踢倒或者在咒語操控底下倒下來。</p><p>　　「梅林。」他半是抽泣道，想著他的動物，感覺身上每處傷口都在痛。</p><p>　　紐特當然知道他的動物沒可能活著，但他內心一部份希望格林德沃不會傷害牠們。他都有紐特了，為什麼還要傷害無辜的生物呢？</p><p>　　紐特抽了抽鼻子，想著他現在應該怎樣治好自己，但他還做不到。他的身體已經沒有力氣了。</p><p>　　憤怒地擦著眼淚，紐特試著數自己被格林德沃囚禁了多少天。超過兩個月了，肯定。他匆匆從瑞士逃出來，甚至沒有想過查查日子。他終於再次呼吸到新鮮空氣了，久久以來第一次見到大陽……</p><p>　　對，大陽。格林德沃冬天時抓住了他，現在瑞士暖和起來了過了冬天了，但又未去到夏天，那就春天吧。紐特有足夠的醫療用品，至少幾天不用離開木屋，他的抑制劑就在屋裡平常的位置。他會沒事的。</p><p>　　紐特慢慢呼出一口氣，盯著裂開的天花板。無論格林德沃傷得他有多重，紐特想他還是有點運氣的，因為他沒有進入發情期。他打了個寒顫，不敢想像他在滿是Alpha和Beta的地方裡會變成什麼樣子。</p><p>　　他搖搖頭，愁眉不展。他不是會想太多的人。他很安全，離格林德沃很遠。紐特不會再受到傷害了，用不著去想那些本可能發生的事。</p><p>　　儘管如此……每道影子看起來都像黑巫師施放的另一道痛苦的咒語，每一下嘎吱都像是刀片被磨利的聲音，每一次劈啪都回想起那些重重的掌摑。紐特不得不提醒自己他周圍是龍在發出這些聲音。格林德沃怎麼會在這裡找到他？紐特走了最長的路來到這個地方，他掩蓋了所有痕跡——不可能有人找到他。</p><p>　　告訴自己慢慢呼吸，紐特脫掉了斗篷。它貼在他背上，不得不從破損的肌膚上撕下來，紐特咬緊了牙。斗篷施了咒語讓內裡柔軟，以免傷到任何傷口和紐特用斗篷裹起來的魔法生物，但經過頭幾天的折磨，咒語早就失效了，當格林德沃決定看看紐特在他鞭打咒的連續攻擊下可以保持意識多久。</p><p>　　顯然沒多久，但這並沒有阻止格林德沃試著看看紐特下一次能不能堅持更久。而後再下一次。</p><p>　　紐特害怕得瑟瑟發抖，用從守衛偷來的魔杖指著後背，已經想念自己魔杖熟悉的感覺了。他甚至不知道它現在怎樣了。</p><p>　　頭幾下嘗試治癒魔法，感覺像重生一樣。當背部不止的痛楚變得麻木，紐特如釋重負，幾乎想哭出來。格林德沃和他的手下從沒想過要治癒紐特的傷口，減輕他的痛苦，哪怕只是一點點，除非紐特快要死了，或者根據他們的說法，不能大聲尖叫了。他開始冒汗。是因為冷嗎？也許是發燒，但紐特得用魔藥才能治好。那得等他處理好——</p><p>　　不遠處，一頭龍咆哮著，紐特從床上跳下來，用手指著門。一想到格林德沃追過來，他的手就顫抖得要比尋常發燒厲害，幾乎握不住魔杖。他的呼吸急促，血液在耳朵裡砰砰作響。紐特甚至不知道他能這麼<em>害怕</em>一個人。</p><p>　　他寧願再參加一次世界大戰，也不願再次面對格林德沃。</p><p>　　外面的龍平靜下來了，但紐特靜靜站了很久，很久，直至累得放下了魔杖。他雙膝跪地，喉嚨發緊，恨自己這麼……這麼——</p><p>　　<em>「——可憐的巫師！」另一道咒語撕裂了紐特的身體。如果他還記得怎麼做，他會尖叫。「像你這樣的人怎麼能破壞我的計劃？！」</em></p><p>　　風雨欲來的雷暴隆隆聲把記憶趕走了。紐特眨了眨眼，迅速掃視了一下房間。他仍然孤身一人，他的箱子在他旁邊。就算他讓自己迷失在記憶中一會兒，他也安全得很。這樣放空很危險，但至少這次不會有人踢醒他了。</p><p>　　紐特繼續治療身上的瘀傷。大多數會留疤。沒關係，他已經有很多傷疤了，多五條十條又怎樣呢？他開始治療他用魔杖時痛得最厲害的手臂。然後當紐特想解開襯衫鈕釦，他手指顫抖著。他清楚記得格林德沃怎麼嘲笑他滿佈疤痕瘦骨嶙峋的身體。很蠢，但是突然間，紐特為看見自己的身體，那些疤痕和瘀青感到<em>羞恥</em>。一把聲音在他耳邊譏笑「<em>可憐</em>」，紐特用手捂住嘴，摀住抽泣。</p><p>　　他前搖後晃，床在身下吱吱作響，努力讓自己平靜下來。紐特不知道自己為什麼還要哭。重獲自由釋懷嗎？害怕再發生嗎？兩者都是？</p><p>　　終於，他停止了抽鼻子，這一次，當他開始解開襯衫扣子，他的手指沒有在顫。很好。</p><p>　　紐特花了幾小時才治好所有瘀傷。治療的時候，他記得每一道是怎麼來的，紐特不止一次得緩緩，讓自己平靜下來。重覆他很安全沒太大幫助。噢，紐特願意付出一切換取皮克特在身邊——皮克特，在格林德沃捉住紐特時被前者撕成了碎片。</p><p>　　又一聲雷隆震動了小木屋。聽見，紐特笑了。火球龍不喜歡下雨，所以牠們現在會躲起來了，這就意味著牠們發現紐特藏身處的機會很微。暴風兩在這地區盤旋幾個小時了，沒有下雨，但僅僅是發水的威脅就足以讓龍群停止制造噪音。</p><p>　　他又在腳踝上施了個治療咒——戴了幾個星期的鐐銬，瘀青看起來很猙獰，怎麼也不肯完全消失——紐特抹去額頭的汗水。搞定。他或多或少治好自己了。他開始冒更多汗，但不知道是因為他太累了，還是燒得愈來愈嚴重了。他的頭不痛，所以肯定是前者。他可以從手提箱裡拿些藥，沒事的——</p><p>　　熟悉的爆裂聲在房間裡回響，紐特像被捉住的小動物一樣僵住了。隨著恐懼深入骨髓，他眼睜睜看著門是怎麼倒下，熟悉的人踏了進來。紐特動都動不了，腦海一片空白，嚇壞了。他開始往後退，目光無法從另一個巫師身上挪開。他曾經希望……他曾經如此確信他不會再被抓住了……</p><p>　　「斯卡曼德先生，你這樣跑掉很不禮貌。」格林德沃揮了揮魔杖，門就修好了，看都沒看一眼。他的雙眼盯著紐特，下巴繃緊，紐特知道自己要為所做的事吃苦了，他以前見過這個表情。「我們今天該怎麼懲罰你呢，嗯？」</p><p>　　「求、求求你，不要。」紐特哀求道，背撞上了牆。魔杖從指間掉落，他甚至沒有彎腰拾起來。他不禁看著格林德沃，看著他怎麼步步逼近。「我不想……」最後一句話是抽泣著說出來的。</p><p>　　格林德沃冷笑，在紐特面前停了一下。他把魔杖放在紐特喉嚨下，迫使紐特抬起頭來。紐特緊緊閉上眼睛，由得格林德沃這樣做，他的身體不聽使喚了。他想逃，但同時跑不動。毫無來由被鞭打了幾周，讓他無法違抗格林德沃的命令。</p><p>　　「看看你，我都還沒放第一個咒語就求我了。」格林德沃的杖尖開始燃燒，紐特不由自主恐懼得嗚咽起來。格林德沃的魔杖像鐵鉗一樣在紐特身上收緊，令他呼吸困難。「可憐。」</p><p>　　魔咒猛地擊中紐特，讓他大聲尖叫。他倒在地上，撕心裂肺尖叫著，他全身都在痛，像是有人打斷他所有骨頭。紐特嘴裡嚐到了血，一度懷疑自己有沒有把舌頭咬下來了。</p><p>　　沒有，他上次這樣做時的痛是不一樣的。</p><p>　　紐特覺得活不下去了，格林德沃就終止了咒語。紐特痛得瑟瑟發抖，還在冒汗，緩緩爬成跪著的姿勢，但不敢再做任何事了。他眼角餘光看到早些時候落下的魔杖，久被遺忘的反抗火花在心中燃起。如果他拿到魔杖，就可以幻影移形了。</p><p>　　假裝搖搖晃晃，紐特朝魔杖挪動了一點，要是他有辦法分散格林德沃的注意力就好了…</p><p>　　很快，紐特抬起頭來，看看為什格林德沃不再攻擊他了。但當他們四目交投，格林德沃憤怒得瞇起眼睛。他又施了一個咒語，把紐特推起來摔在牆上，紐特這才記起格林德沃凝視紐特雙眼，就能看穿他的想法，太遲了。</p><p>　　「已經在考慮怎麼逃跑了，你這賤人？」格林德沃啐了一口，抓住紐特的喉嚨，狠狠掐著。</p><p>　　紐特雙手拽著格林德沃的手臂，想扯走他，但他太虛弱了，根本無法讓格林德沃動一下。</p><p>　　「我能抓到你一次，就能抓到第二次，你是我的！」格林德沃咆哮道，他的手緊緊勒著紐特的喉嚨。「只有我可以殺了你，斯卡曼德，別搞錯了！」</p><p>　　紐特想喘口氣，但做不到。格林德沃十指狠狠捏住他的喉嚨，捏得生痛，切斷了空氣供應。紐特在腦海尖叫，想反抗咒語，動起來，然而格林德沃的魔法太強大了。它重重壓在紐特皮膚上，粉碎了所有紐特用魔法打破咒語的企圖。</p><p>　　胸膛像火一樣燒起來，紐特幾乎是歡迎蔓延視野的黑暗。他會死於自衛與保護僅存的動物。更糟糕死法多著呢。</p><p>　　突然，格林德沃鬆開了鉗制，同時撤去咒語。紐特跪倒地上，咳嗽，大口大口吸著氣。他感到虛弱，胃部翻騰，像是要吐了。</p><p>　　紐特眨著眼淚，咳嗽不止，抬頭看著格林德沃。另一個巫師皺著眉頭看著他，但沒有靠近，也沒有準備施放另一個咒語。格林德沃的魔法在紐特感覺來像被黑暗墮落的東西壓碎弄得窒息，但魔法的鋒刃藏起來了。</p><p>　　在格林德沃面前多喘幾口氣也沒什麼不好。</p><p>　　但是為什麼？</p><p>　　「你……」紐特咳了一聲，喉嚨嘶啞。他緩緩坐起來，靠在牆上，雙腿無力支撐自己。「你想從我這裡得到什麼？」在紐特耳裡聽起來更像是「<em>為什麼你還不殺了我</em>」。</p><p>　　格林德沃向前走了一步，紐特的身體僵住，他的呼吸發抖。他不假思索舉起雙手抱著頭，感覺到喉嚨湧起膽汁。他剛剛被折磨完，拜託不要再來了，不要再來了！</p><p>　　紐特等著格林德沃扔咒，但什麼也沒發生。他聽見布料綷縩，透過指縫看見格林德沃跪在他面前。紐特的心一下子凍注了，幾乎要抽泣起來，想求這個男人放過他。</p><p>　　「看著我，紐特。」</p><p>　　兩個月前，紐特會叫格林德沃去死。現在——恐懼得直冒冷汗，害怕得渾身發抖——紐特順從地放下雙手，睜大眼睛看著格林德沃。</p><p>　　格林德沃的臉靠得太近了，近到紐特不適，但他保持沉默，不敢想像如果他避開會發生什麼。他試過躲避他的施虐者一次——這一次足以令紐特得到教訓。</p><p>　　「我沒有注意到……」格林德沃喃喃道，像是對自己勝過對紐特說。他皺起鼻子，像是聞到了什麼，想到那氣味可能是什麼，紐特如遭重壓。「你是Omega嗎，斯卡曼德先生？」</p><p>　　梅林啊，不要。他是用了太多抑制劑嗎？還是太少了？是已經太遲了嗎……？</p><p>　　紐特瘋狂搖頭，試圖退後一點，幾乎把自己貼著牆上，只為和這個Alpha保持距離。他不喜歡格林德沃臉上寫滿的好奇。當格林德沃舉起手，紐特<em>嗚咽</em>出聲，痛恨自己，但他太害怕了，不在乎了。他只想格林德沃放過他。</p><p>　　格林德沃溫柔地撫摸著紐特的頭髮，那感覺比被打還要糟糕。紐特不願去想為什麼格林德沃一聞到他的信息素就停止折磨他。</p><p>　　「我好一會兒沒見過Omega了。」格林德沃的手從紐特的頭髮滑到他的喉嚨，但沒有捏住它，格林德沃的手指溫柔地劃過瘀青，他的魔法浮現了片刻，紐特就感覺到他的喉嚨<em>治好</em>了。「你這種人很罕見。」</p><p>　　格林德沃不再用厭惡的眼神看著，但他目光的病態好奇讓紐特想哭。他這種人，正如格林德沃好言好語道，真的很罕見：能夠生孩子的男巫。紐特花了很多心思隱藏自己Omega的身份——他希望自由自在旅行，而不是每去一個地方都被人追求。巫師熱衷於和Omega結合，因為他們的後代魔力會更強大。只有紐特最親近家人知道他是Omega。但現在……現在……</p><p>　　當格林德沃開始用雙手撫摸他，紐特閉上眼睛，盡量不要吐出來。他在紐特身體遊走，仿佛在測量他，輕輕哼著小曲，喃喃自語。這讓紐特感到屈辱，好像他是肉鋪裡被挑選的一塊肉。即將到來的發情期過於甜美的氣味也毫無幫助，只令紐特噁心。他怎麼會沒察覺到抑制劑沒起效？</p><p>　　「住手！」</p><p>　　終於，紐特受夠了。他用魔法推開格林德沃，跑向自己的手提箱。他滿腦子都是冒著分體的危險幻影移形離開。他必須逃走，即使這會要了他的命。</p><p>　　紐特還沒來得及夠到箱子，就被一個咒語摔到地上。令人驚訝的事，這次他沒有受傷。他幾乎是輕輕落到地上，這個念頭令紐特雙眼湧滿淚水。格林德沃是個Alpha，紐特是個Omega，格林德沃意識到這一點，就沒再折磨紐特。</p><p>　　當格林德沃靠近時，紐特內心一切都在尖叫抗議。紐特在無形的束縛裡掙扎，想爬走，但格林德沃只是砸了砸舌，仿佛紐特是個任性的孩子。</p><p>　　「好了，好了，斯卡曼德先生，我們還沒談完呢。」格林德沃抓住紐特的肩膀，把他翻過去，壓在地板上。「乖一點。」</p><p>　　「讓我走吧。」紐特央求道，試圖想辦法逃走。格林德沃的手掌安撫地揉著紐特的肩膀，紐特抽泣著，比以往都要害怕。「求、求你，你恨我——」</p><p>　　「噢，不，不，不。」格林德沃俯下身去，用鼻子蹭了蹭紐特的喉結。意識到格林德沃是在嗅自己的信息素，紐特喉嚨開始冒出歇斯底里的笑聲。紐特的信息素變得更甜美、更黏膩，紐特幾乎無助得嚎啕大哭。「我討厭你，斯卡曼德先生。」</p><p>　　「那、那為什麼——」</p><p>　　「你親愛的兄長會有什麼反應呢？」格林德沃問道，沒理會紐特。他幾乎是壓在紐特身上，手腕不停摩挲紐特的臉頰，標記著他。他的話說得很溫柔，但他的聲音裡透著殘忍，他看著紐特的眼神像是迫不及待要傷得他更深。「當他知道你有了我的骨肉？」</p><p>　　從格林德沃問他是不是Omega那刻起，紐特就知道會聽到這番話。儘管如此，紐特血管裡的血還是凍住了，紐特的恐懼深入骨髓。</p><p>　　「不要。」他低聲道，嘴唇幾乎沒怎麼動。</p><p>　　格林德沃輕輕笑了，並無笑意。</p><p>　　「為什麼不要？我告訴過你，不是嗎？你是我的？」</p><p>　　格林德沃突然咬了紐特的喉嚨，牙齒刺破肌膚，令紐特痛得大叫起來。格林德沃立刻開始舔傷口，他的唾液和信息素喚醒紐特的荷爾蒙。這是令發情期來得更快的方法。紐特想走，想推開格林德沃，但他做不到。他太虛弱了，只能躺在格林德沃身下，任他為所欲為。</p><p>　　Alpha的觸碰，向著紐特挺動的下身，令他頭暈目眩。眼淚開始從紐特眼裡流下來，很快他就止不住哭泣起來，無法自控。</p><p>　　比起這個，他寧願死。</p><p>　　「隔了很久了，對吧。離你上一次發情期。」格林德沃貼著紐特喉嚨低語，勃起抵在紐特臀部研磨。</p><p>　　他的信息素在房間裡散播開來，令紐特窒息。格林德沃聞起來像腐肉和霉菌，紐特想到自己的信息素會和這可怕的氣味混合在一起，紐特哭得更大聲了，感到噁心。</p><p>　　「<em>對。</em>」格林德沃柔聲道，掌心貼著紐特肚子。「我會讓你漂亮圓潤懷上我的骨肉。」紐特搖著頭，恐懼凍僵他全身。他不想這樣！格林德沃見狀輕笑出聲，抬起掌心捧起紐特的下巴。「別擔心，甜心。」格林德沃傾身，吻了吻紐特顫抖的唇瓣，他的聲音像蘸了蜜糖的毒藥。「你會喜歡的。我們會讓你進入漫長的發情期，一個接一個，直接你乞求我的結。」格林德沃沉思道。</p><p>　　他愈來愈快地挺動向紐特的臀部，紐特閉上雙眼，不想看到格林德沃射出來。</p><p>　　但下一秒眼睛睜得大大的，聽見格林德沃在他耳邊呻吟：</p><p>　　「你會懷上我的骨肉。」格林德沃抓住紐特的大腿，推上去，下身頂弄著紐特的屁股。</p><p>　　看見格林德沃侵犯著自己，笑得猙獰，根本不在意紐特，紐特哭得更厲害了。從現在起這就是他的人生了。為格林德沃張開雙腿默默承受？因為，儘管紐特深惡痛絕，他內心深處知道自己做不出違背格林德沃意願的事，在他被折磨了這麼久之後。</p><p>　　格林德沃一把抓住紐特的頭髮，強迫他的頭側向一邊，咬向紐特的喉嚨和下巴，喘氣情動，仿佛他才是發情期裡的那個。然後他愉悅地喊著射了出來，讓紐特想吐，釋放出更多荷爾蒙。紐特的身體對此起了反應，信息素和潛在伴侶的混在一起。</p><p>　　「你會懷上我的骨肉。」格林德沃重覆道，喘著氣，他的聲音，以及知道發生了什麼事，接下來會發生什麼事，令紐特作嘔。他無法直視格林德沃，直視他仍然挂著快意與慵懶笑容的臉。「一遍又一遍。」格林德沃若有所思道，他的手指穿過紐特的頭髮。「又一遍，直至你忘記了沒有懷孕是什麼感覺。」</p><p>　　紐特哭了出來。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>完。</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>